Abstinence
by Ficalicious
Summary: What do you do when you want something but know you cant have it? One must abstain.


Abstinence

**What do you do when you want something but know you cant have it? One must abstain.**

**I have challenged myself to write an alphabet series. SO here is 'A'! I will be doing the WHOLE alphabet! That's right. So get excited! They will be a series of drabbles, PWPs, romances, fluff pieces, rambles and so on. And they will ALL be about our FAVOURTIE couple! I don't own them, unfortunately. And I make absolutely NO money from any of this. I am just having some fun. Let me know if you like the idea, and/or the story! I love feedback, good or bad. Enjoy!**

He could see her. He could always see her. In the lab. On the platform. In her office. In _his _office. At a crime scene. Always. With her hair pulled back. Her lab coat hugging her curves. Her expression focused. Or more often than not; her hair billowing around her face, sensual and erotic. Dressed in a slip of a dress, or less.

When he closed his eyes her saw her there. Could reach out and touch her. And he did. He would caress her milky skin with his fingertips – scared that she would disappear at first contact. Her azure eyes would lock to his and her lips would part, ever so softly, in a gasp. Lips that spouted scientific thoughts and dialogue would draw his focus. Lips that were made for kissing.

He would capture them with his own, tasting her, teasing. His tongue would dart out to taste her and she would moan, her body pressing flush with his. As his hands skimmed ever so softly over her sides her inquisitive fingers would delve underneath his shirt, dancing along his burning flesh. He carried the feeling of burning up wherever he went, these days. Just the merest thought of her was enough to send his temperature soaring. She drew his focus, distracted him, and drove him crazy.

His muscles twitched with anticipation as she melted against him. He was hard, pressed insistently between them, desperate to feel her. This was what he craved. Her. Her hands. Her lips. Her smile. Her body. Her scent. The gentle hint of frangipani that would waft over him, would stick to his clothes. Hours, days later he could still catch her scent lingering on him. Even after showering she was there. A jacket that he hadn't worn for months and that had been stuffed in the back of the closet still had traces of her on it. Wearing that jacket was like wrapping himself in Bones and he was loath to take it to the cleaners.

She was removing that jacket now, slipping it from his shoulders, pushing it down his arms. Booth allowed her a moment to trace his biceps, her pupils widening almost imperceptibly as she enjoyed his musculature. Booth shuddered at the way her fingers trailed along the definition, pressing in places that held some significance to her. Her lips moved slightly as she spoke the names of the muscles and the bones beneath to herself. This was what Booth loved.

Always between them there had been two forces. Heart and mind. He loved her science. Her brain. Her genius intelligence. The way she could read his history by looking at his feet. The way she knew every injury he'd ever sustained. How she knew that he had played little league, and peewee football and then college ball. She knew all of these things before he'd ever told her. It was her kind of intuition and he found it arousing. He liked that she could read him deeper than what was on the surface.

Frangipani wafted over him again as her fingers traced his arousal through the thick material of his suit. He wanted her. And she knew it. Booth's hands reached for her, pulling her to him in a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth and Booth smiled, enjoying her compliance.

His hands burned a trail across her shoulders, brushing the straps of her dress from her shoulders. The silky fabric slid from her body and pooled on the floor – a puddle of moonlight. She stood there, bare, before him, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Her eyes were locked onto him with predatory anticipation.

Booth swallowed, willing himself to find some control. Some will power. But he knew that he would fail, just as soon as he tried. He was helpless against her.

She came to him again. Her body pressed against him, her hardened nipples pressing into his chest. Booth groaned at the feel of it, his cock jumping eagerly. His large hands cupped her breasts, feeling their weight, delighting in the touch of her soft, milky skin against him. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a strangled moan from deep in Brennan's throat.

He kissed her then, swallowing her gasps of pleasure. He felt her fingers deftly unbutton his shirt before she pushed it from him. He didn't break the kiss, his tongue capturing hers in a warring duel. He felt nails dragging along his chest, down his abs until they reached the waistband of his pants. She hooked them there, her fingertips just barely grazing his desire. Booth's hips thrust against her, wanting more.

She pulled back then, a smile curving her lips. Her eyes were playful, taunting. Ever so slowly she unbuckled his cocky belt, smirking with the knowledge that the belt _was _right about something. She pulled it from its loops in one deft tug and Booth felt his knees go weak. It was the _hottest _thing he had ever experienced in his life. His fingers dug into her shoulders as he steadied himself.

The sound of the zipper brought him back from his aroused glaze. His eyes managed to focus on Brennan's hands as she freed his cock from the confined of his pants. She slid the fabric down his lean thighs, his strong calves, and down to pool at his feet with methodical ease. When she stood again her eyes locked to his and she licked her lips.

"Bones," he whispered. His fingers traced across her cheek, danced down the column of her neck, brushed over her breasts and settled at her hips. Brennan sighed and leant into his touch. Her own fingers were moving towards his arousal.

As one, their eyes lowered, watching her actions. Her delicate fingers, fingers that were made for science, for experiments, for discovery, trailed along his rigid length. They caressed the bell shaped head, collecting the pearly drop of pre cum gathering there. Bringing the droplet to her lips her eyes found his, as she tasted him. Booth swallowed a groan as he saw her pink tongue dart out. Her eyes closed as the taste of him hit her tongue and she moaned with pleasure.

Startling blue met his chocolate brown as she looked at him with determination. Sliding herself bodily down him she found herself face to face with his length. Her eyes took him in, studying every inch of him.

His cock was thick, long. Booth knew that he was well proportioned. He'd never been bashful about his arousal. But her careful study made him uneasy. She ran a finger along the thick vein underneath the base. Booth felt his cock twitch at the contact. Her eyes still observing everything, Brennan's hands became acquainted with the head of his erection. Booth struggled not to thrust against her. He wanted more but he was relishing her slow, steady appraisal.

Her full red lips opened as she moved forward. The last thing he saw before his world went momentarily black was his cock disappearing between her wet lips. He felt her tongue caressing the head, tasting him. As his world returned his eyes refocussed and he watched her swallowing him down. He felt himself hitting the back of her throat. Brennan's huge blue eyes looked up at him and his fingers tangled in her hair ever so gently, pulling it off her face so he could see better. She relaxed her throat and took him to the base.

Booth could hardly take it. His head fell back as her throat muscles worked his length. Her fingers, which had been settled on his thighs, began to caress him, taunting him, working him, driving him closer to release.

Gently easing her back he pulled her to her feet and brought her lips to his. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her, to be inside her. He caressed her breasts again, loving the way it drove her insane. He pressed against him, mewling with delight. Booth grinned wolfishly, and dipped his head to taste her nipple. As she writhed against him he nipped her gently, licking the bite to ease it. Brennan's hands were pulling at his hair and she dragged him up to her.

They kissed ravenously, as Booth walked her backwards towards the wall. As his mouth devoured hers his fingers were easing their way between her legs, dipping into her dewy wetness. He moaned with appreciation to feel how wet she was for him. He brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her.

"You taste so good," he moaned, his lips finding her again. He pushed her against the wall, his body pressing against hers insistently. Bones was moving against him in a familiar rhythm and his body was responding. His cock was hard and ready and desperate to be inside her.

His strong hand eased her leg to hook over his hip. This opened her to him and he pressed against her, letting the head of his cock bump against her engorged nubbin. Bones moaned against him. Her head fell back against the wall with a thud. Booth encouraged her other leg to hook on his hip and he lifted her, pressing her into the wall. From this position, suspended against the wall, Booth could see himself resting against her glistening entrance. Their eyes met and Booth plunged forward, hilting himself.

They both moaned loudly at their coupling. Booth hissed his pleasure as he felt her internal muscles clamping around his cock. She was so hot and tight. He felt his legs shaking already. Brennan's teeth were nipping at his jaw and Booth's hips gave a cursory thrust. Brennan moaned eagerly and she thrust back against him.

Booth set a fast pace, months, no _years, _of sexual tension beginning to expel themselves. Booth's hips pressed Brennan into the wall as he moved inside her. With every thrust she let out the most delicious gasps. Booth swallowed them with his lips, his tongue drawing hers out. He was close. He could feel his release burning in his spine, his thighs, and his cock.

Reaching between them he found her swollen clit once more and pinched it, drawing a sharp cry from Bones. She tumbled headlong into her orgasm, her fingers digging almost painfully into his shoulders, her thighs shaking against his hips, her internal muscles milking his cock.

Booth moved inside her fiercely. He entered her once, twice, three times and felt his orgasm rip through him. With a cry he came.

As reality came back in Booth's head rested against the cool wall. Bones was still wrapped around him, her body pliant and soft now. She was completely at ease with him, trusting him completely.

And that was how Booth knew that she wasn't real. That Bones was the Bones of his fantasies. Because the Temperance Brennan that he knew and loved would never give herself so willingly. She would have to have at least some control. She would be passionate, yes, but she would be guarded. She was abiding by the line that he had drawn.

Damn that line. Why it had been drawn he didn't know. At least, that was what his brain was telling him in all those forbidden moments. He stood there, beneath the balcony, looking up as Bones spoke to Angela about something. He knew that his cheeks were flaming at having these thoughts in the workplace. He was glad that Bones couldn't see him. She would tell him some spiel about it being a natural human reaction. She would sum his feelings and emotions up into some textbook definition. He didn't know if he wanted that.

Trying to will away the erection that was embarrassingly obvious, Booth tried to regain his will power. Everything that had anything to do with Bones these days was about will power. She was something he couldn't have. After all, being a Catholic was all about abstinence.

**Don't you just hate dream sequences? Aren't I just the meanest person alive? What did you think? Any good? Shoot me a review and let me know! And keep an eye out for 'B'!**


End file.
